Sister?
by tigercubsis
Summary: Willoc is Max's sister. Will and her friendsocs escape to find her brother, but something weird happened to Will. What happened? Is there going to be love stirring somewhere in it? Read to find out! KaiOC RayOC MaxOC TysonOC
1. Default Chapter

Sister?

I laid there on the dirty, cold, lumpy bed. Of the orpanhage called 'Little Angels'. Yeah right. The food is bad, its rat infested. I won't go into detail, and we train endlessly. As I breathed heavily from the beating I encountered just minutes ago for talking back. My eyes stared emptily and emotionlessly at the darkness with the moon shining on me and my blade that lay by my side. By the way my name is Will Michele Tate. I'm not sure of my last name, but that's what I knew. I was in here since I was merely two years old. I still remember some what of why I'm here. This is what I still remember…

_Flashback_

_A two year girl, with blonde hair reaching her shoulders and blue eyes and Her brother who was also two years old had messy blonde hair with blue eyes. They looked at their mother and father intently._

"_I have the divorce papers right here!" yelled Mom._

_Dad opened his mouth then closed. Not wanting to say anything bad in front of his two kids. Dad looked at me as I hugged my brother, Max tightly. Dad came towards me and so did Mom. Mom looked at Max. Dad grabbed me and Mom grabbed Max. _

_Max hugged me tight as I did the same. Daddy pulled the hardest as I instantly let go of my brother. Dad carried me over his shoulder as I cried. Walking to the car with all our belongs. As we go into the car and shut the door; Max came running towards us. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. Soon it started to rain as me and Daddy drove away. I cried like the rain that day…_

_End Flashback_

I hope each day holding my blade close to my heart and stare at the moon. For the plan of me and my friends escape tomorrow.

(8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1)

Riah: Hi! This story got removed, but good thing I get e-mails of the reviews. I have certain reviews that will be in the story. Thanks for reviewing, before it got deleted.

Will: Review and Update!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for my OC)

Will's wounds resided its pain and she got up. The blonde walked over to the window as the half crescent moon shined down.Will saw the leaves dance with wind. As she stared hopefully at the moon. After about 15 minutes. She went to bed and slept.

_Escape Day…_

Fifteen was her age. Will or Wolf Girl to her friends, left to the training grounds to find her friends. She found them. Ru-chan was the first one to run up to her. Ru-chan is Will's best friend. At the age of fifteen also. Her parents died in a car crash. She tries to forget about it. By being cheerful all the time.

"Are you ready Wolf Girl?" Ru-chan asked excitedly.

Will nodded as Ria came up. Ria another friend. At the age of sixteen. She's here, cause her father left her here at this orphanage. As she says she reminded her father too much of her mother. Since then Ria despises him. Same goes for Will kind of.

"Stop asking her. We know she's ready. You need to ask us if we're ready." Ria said sarcastically.

The last of the three friends. Akari came over looking rather cold. She sort of rubbed her back and we knew she played a prank on one of the scientists.The oldest of the group age seventeen. She doesn't really say anything about her past and how she got here, but she's still a great friend.

_Meanwhile…_

(2-5-6-4-5-2-1-7-9)

"Have you found out anything?" asked the lilac haired man.

"Yes, sir. The four girls will try to escape from here today," answered a scientist.

The tall man smirked as he tapped his fingers in a rhythmic motion on the mahogany desk.

"Good…have the _gun_ ready for them," The tall man ordered the scientist.

"Who do you want me to hit with the _gun_, sir?" The other male asked.

"I don't care who. Just shoot the gun at them," Boris angrily told him.

The young man in the white lab coat nodded and left the office. He went to the next room which was the experiment room. The young man grabbed a two barrel gun and a big pencil shaped needle; filled with a silvery liquid. Loaded the gun with it and asked another scientist to called the girls that'll try to escape.

(6-7-3-5-8-9-1-0-3)

"What did you do this time?" Ria asked.

Akari shot Ria a cold glare. Ria backed off the subject. A husky voice rang though the intercom.

"Would these girls came to the beystadium room. Riku, Akari, Will, and Adrianna."

The girls smirked as they walked to the beysadium room. Walking in the room with two gigantic dishes in the middle of the room full of monitors. Wolf Girl and Ria went the dish on the right and Ru-chan and Akari went to the on the left. They all held up their launchers with their blades towards the dish. The four friends smirked as before the husky sounding man said 'begin'.

The three friends launched their blades instead at all the monitors. After all the monitors were destroyed. Akari launched her blade at the support beams. ThenRu-chan's blade cut out an exit on the side of the building. As the building came crashing down. Her friends knew it was their only chance to leave and never return.

"Come on! Hurry up, you guys!"Ria yelled.

They raced though the entranceAkari made. As the building came down; the orphan kids ran out though the rusty gates. Scientists ran, but one of them had the gun and he was after the four girls.

The girls followed the kids fleeing, as they ran to the opposite direction to the forest. The man chased for a while and he grew tired and stopped. He went on one knee and aimed the gun at them and shot at random.

"Ah!" one of them screamed.

The girl that got hit began slowing down and soon fainted. Her friends grabbed her and put her on Akari's back, cause her back was stronger. They kept running until they were deep in the forest. The three uninjured ones put her down with her back propped up on a tree.

They have already pulled out the needle, but the silvery liquid wassurgingthough her system. She was there sleeping as the girls bandaged her leg with a ripped piece of cloth. That girl...was Will…

(9-4-6-2-4-8-3-6-8-7)

Riah: Chapter 2! Ah! I thought I just heard a turkey… No wait... that was my 7 month baby cousin though the monitor. (-.-')

Tyson: Awe...man! I wanted to eat it.

Everybody: (rolls eyes)

Tala: (grwols and glares)

Riah: (looks over shoulder) Hey Tala! I missed you! (does secret hand shake)

Tala: I've missed you too.

Ray: Ouuuu…Riah has a secret love (sing-song voice)

Riah: Shut up! Me and Tala became best friends, cause he saw me do a really cool prank on my 6 year oldcousin. And I aren't telling you about it. (turns head away)

Tala: That's right.

Tiger Lily: Hi! I kinda got lost, while I was running from the puppies.

Riah: Oh yeah! The puppies...I'll keep them away from you TL.

Tala: Review and Update!


	3. Chapter 3

Riah: Hi! It's now review time!

ShadowIUNGIRL: Thank you:)

Twisted Whiskers: Thanks for liking chapter 2! (smiles) :)

Ksarap: I think I made it longer. Not sure. You tell me :)

DAS: Awe…Thank you from a friend it means a lot. (Tyson: It does…It does) :)

Kawaii-kirei: Understandable. Thank you! Yes freaky for crazy people to do that.

( -.-') But thank you for reviewing! (smiles)

Sister?

Chapter 3

"_Talking to BitBeast"_

'_BitBeast talking to blader'_

(2-6-4-9-1-7-0)

They rested for a few minutes. Soon hearing the rustles of the leaves and bright yellow lights shining though the thick forest. Ria quickly picked up Wolf Girl. Quickly, yet quietly put her on Akari's back; Knowing instantly who was coming. They ran…like there was no tomorrow. With only the moon to guide them though. The people who were chasing them. Tried to catch the escapees; most were captured, except those four girls.

_Tyson's Dojo_

The Bladebreakers sat in the chairs and watched TV, while Ray cooked dinner for them. Max had this strange feeling deep in his gut. So he asked Draciel for help.

"_Draciel. I have this uneasy feeling and…"_

'_You want me to help figure what it is?'_

"_Yes. Please help."_

'_OK Max. (searches) I've finally found it…'_

"_Found what!"_

'_Nothing Max! Good-night!'_

"_Draciel!"_

"Dinner Time!" Ray yelled.

_In the forest_

The cold stale wind whisked by as they ran. The lights still following them. Nobody noticed that Will was changing. She grew fangs and her fingernails grew longer. Will was shaking and Akari said.

"We're almost out of the forest."

The two girls nodded in response. Crunching of the green grass and snapping of old twigs; responded only by grunts and moans of Will's friends.

They began seeing other lights up ahead. Running as fast as their legs can go in the awaiting city. The three girls heard the men coming closer. Hearts racing, and heads throbbing though the stale coldness of the forest.

The girls made into town, but weren't out of the woods yet. The men from the orphanage were still after them. The was a festival going on as hundreds of people. They could easily lose them thought Ria.

"Hey! We can lose them in the crowd," said Ria.

The young girls ducked, swerved, and privet though the crowds and finally losing them. Gone though the town and into a nearby neighborhood.

_In the back yard of the Dojo_

"Can't wait for the fireworks!" exclaimed Tyson

Max was right there with Tyson in the middle on the backyard being his usual self. Just as anxious for the fireworks to start. Kai sat on the porch on the back yard with Ray looking at the two boys.

After ten minutes of waiting the fireworks finally started with red, then gold, then green. With Ray's sensitive ears picked up footsteps coming nearer and nearer. Kai saw this and asked.

"What's the matter?"

_Neighborhood_

They slowed to a jog into the quiet neighborhood.

"They're going to find us if we don't hide," said Ru-chan

Akari nodded with Wolf Girl on her back as she motioned the group to the nearest house, which on their not knowing it was were Will's brother stayed. They jumped the wall landing with a soft thud as three people were looking at them.

_Tyson's Backyard_

The three teens by the wall stared for a few moments, then one of the spoke in a tired voice.

"C-can you please help us? O-our friend is u-unconscious and we're in t-trouble. Please h-help us."

Surprisingly Max was the first to answer the strange girl.

"OK…Let me see your friend."

A black and red streaked hair that was tied back into two low ponytails by silver ribbon. Herblack eyes filled with concern for her friend on her back. White t-shirt with silver snowflake in the middle, with a blue jean vest over it. Her black baggy cargo pants were stained with dirt. So were the blue and black Vans shoes. Wearing a silver necklace with blue snowflake pendent. Taking the young blonde girl off her back.

Max looked at the blonde girl in the older one's arms. The girl looking the same age as himself. The girl wore a white top saying Daddy'sLittle Devil in flaming lettersthat showed her belly button. Wearing denim capris with white and red sneakers. In her hair has a high ponytail held by a red ribbon.

The young girl's breath was short and raspy. Max put a hand on her forehead as the other teens walked over.He removed his hand just seconds later.

"This girl is burning up! Come on let's take her inside!" Max yelped.

The other Bladebreakers shook out of their shocked positions and looked at Max. He had his head turned towards his teammates. The Bladebreakers hopped out of their spots and raced into the house.

"Come your friend needs some help," Max stated.

They ran with the other two girls came. One hadpurple eyes with black hair. Wearing a sleeveless blue oriental top with a white lace around her waist acting as an obi and loose, white pants made of silk. With blue slippers and a small dagger-like earring hanging from her left ear.

The other has aqua blue colored hair with dark blue streaks. Her hair goes a little past mid-back and the girl has her hair in a low ponytail. Also having navy blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

They followed into the dojo as they got their friend in bed. One of the boys asked afterwards and asked the other three girls to sit in the living area. Kai sat down; asking right off the bat after the girls sat down.

"Who are you and why are you here?"…

(5-7-3-6-1-2-8-9)

Riah: I thought I'd never get done. (sighs)

DAS: Yay!

Riah: Hey!

KK: Don't forget me!

Riah: Oh yeah…-.o' Nice to see yah!

Kai: Why I'm I here?

DAS: No reason…(rolls eyes)

Ria: Review…

Ru-chan: And Update!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Dreaming_

(8-9-5-7-2-4-3-1)

"We're not telling you anything until you tell us who you are," Akari stated while pointing at them heatedly

The other two girls looked at each other worried about the trouble Akari could get them into. While Max was thinking about that girl who is sick.

Somehow he remembers her from somewhere, but shook it off this time. Kai was getting rather impatient with them and Tyson saw this and said.

"We see that you won't answer us till we answer you. Ok, My name is Tyson Kinomiya and this is our team the Bladebreakers…"

_Bedroom_

"_No…please don't leave me alone. I need you brother. Come back" said Will_

Wolf girl tossed and turned. Sweating in the process too.

_A blonde boy was fading as she tried to catch him._

"_You can't erase the past. You left me alone," the fading boy said._

_The boy turned around and looked at Will. She stopped dead in her tracks with a shocked expression. The blonde boy had no face at all. _

"_I-I-I'm sorry Max…I didn't mean for it happen," Will said as she broke down crying._

Will softly said those words in her sleep with a tear rolling down her cheek.

_The faceless person didn't listen and advanced towards Will. She tried moving, but couldn't do it. When the boy came close. The bottom part of his face split open showing fangs and bit her…_

Will awoke and screamed. Gasping deeply and coldsweat falling like rain down her face.

_Back in the Living Room _

Tyson told them who they are. The girls became less tense as Ray finished talking to them. Tyson interrupted him a couple times which made Ru-chan laugh a little.

"Now can you tell us who you are now?" Max asked.

"Well I suppose so," said Akari.

Right after Ria said that. Ru-chan jumped up and hugged all the Bladebreakers.

"My name is Riku Fuchoin Azuki, but call me Ru-chan and it's very nice to meet you all!" shouting after hugging them.

"My name is Adrianna Desray. I prefer Ria, please!" Saying with relief.

"Akari…Just Akari," Akari coldly stated.

Max just sat there looking wondering about the girl. Kai was about to ask another question. They heard a scream and it came from the room the sick girl was in. Everyone in the living room ran to the bedroom.

Opening the door as wide as it can get. The room was a little dark, cause everyone was blocking the doorway. They heard the gasping and the rustle of sheets. The young blonde girl spoke very groggily and dry.

"R-R-Ru-chan? A-Akari? R-Ria? Where are you and where are we?"

Looking around; she saw the light of the doorway. Upon see them and a group of strange people crowed around her friends. Will saw the same boy in her dreams. The one with no face just standing behind the crowd trying to see.

Unknown to her it was just the dim light shadowing Max's face. She only gasped as her eyes grew wide and slowly backed away from the doorway. Everyone at the doorway came closer.

"Please stop," Ria asked," Their our friends."

Wolf Girl wasn't listening. Tearing forming in her eyes and repeating.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Her back was soon against the wall soon curling up into a little ball. They crowed around her as Will lifted her head a little to see the strange people. Moments later she fell back to sleep.

"Why are you sorry?" Max asked

"Who is this girl?"Kai asked

"I know her from somewhere and Draciel knows it, but he wouldn't tell me," Max stated

"You see…" started Ria.

Someone flicked on the lights as Ru-chan continued Ria's statement.

"Were looking for someone. See that girl's name is Will and-."

Akari stopped her as Will stirred and woke up again. Wolf girl looked at everyone. When it came to the messy blonde. She said slowly cocking her head.

"M-Max?"…

(4-7-1-3-9-0-6)

Riah: Chapter 4! Time to review! Finally got the chapter done. The exams are over and summer starting. Now I can update more. : )

Kawaii-kirei- I changed the charters desc in the 3rd chapter. (smiles) And yes she now a wolf. She's like Ray. Yay! Max saw Will! Max saw Will!

Ksarap- I'm glad I made it long that time. Thanks for the really nice review (smiles)

Saber Ice- Thank you!

Kelblossom- (blushes) Stop your embarrassing me. Thanks for the really nice review! (smiles)

MyOwnWoRLD- Thanks!

ShadowInuGirl- :D Thank you so much!

Ray: Review and Update!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'_thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I wish, but don't. All I own is the plot and my OC.

(6-3-2-7-5-0-1)

Something triggered in Max mind when he heard that name. He remembered a little girl about two years old with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl in front of him looked so much like the image, but for the ribbon. Will slowly uncurled as her teeth and nails went back to normal. Uncurling to have a better look at the boy she thought was her brother. She just sat there looking and thinking.

'_Is he…my brother?'_

Max stood there at the back of the crowd wondering why the girl was looking at him and why she looked so familiar. So he asked.

"How'd you know my name?"

The crowd, except for Kai looked at Max then back to Will to see what she was going to do next. Wolf girl stood up wobbling a little. She hung her head low to where no one can see her eyes cry tears of joy. Cause she knew that voice all to well. It had to be her brother. A smile creep on her tear stained face as Will lifted her head.

The people crowding the young blonde girl wondered why she was crying and smiling for. Max waited for her to tell him. The girl he knew from somewhere, but couldn't place a finger on it. A couple of minutes later of staring from the other people. Wolf Girl finally answered pulling of the ribbon holding her hair.

"Cause…you're my brother and I'm your sister, Will."

Max gasped when he heard the name as memories came flashing back to him about the divorce and everything. The others did the same, but were surprised that the girl called Max _her_ brother. Will stopped crying, as Ray was the first to recover from the state of shock.

"You must be mistaken. If Max had a sister he would have told us," answered Ray.

Wolf Girl turned her head to Ray and replied with a smile.

"Well that was what I expected after thirteen years."

Then Max pushed his way though the crowd and hugged his long lost sister crying.

"I missed you so much…"

"I miss you too, Max," Will stated with tears welding in her blue eyes.

Tyson didn't understand what was going and started scratching his head to get what was happening. Kai just stood there with is eyes closed and arms folded. Ray stood there watching the siblings. Will's teammates watched with smiles on their faces. One of the girls noticed confused look on Tyson's face and said.

"Uh…Will…Let's explain some things to boys in the living room."

Wolf Girl let go of Max and nodded. Everyone filed out of the bedroom to the living room, but Akari stopped her and told her about the bladebreakers before continuing.

Once they sat down Will explained what happened when Max and her were two. Then Ru-chan started explaining what they did at the orphanage. Soon after that Ria told them about the horrible punishments and lastly Akari. She told of this creepy guy running the place.

"He had purple hair and this crazy smile, but I couldn't see his eyes cause he always wears this metal mask over his eyes."

The Bladebreakers knew whom they were talking about, but they didn't tell them. The girls continued to explain and answer questions for two more hours.

One moment Will's half open eyes flashed blood red eyes. The only person who most likely saw this was Kai. The young girls told them what happened on the way here. Max gasped about the injection then he got mad, but didn't show it.

'If I saw Boris right now. I'd kill him for hurting my sister' 

Now the bladers understood everything. It was eleven o'clock now and Ria asked if we could go to bed now.

"But you better understand we have to talk to Mr.Dickenson tomorrow." Kai said before leaving.

The girl bladers understood as Tyson escorted the ladies to their rooms. Max walked next to his sister and asked her.

"Do you want to write Mom a letter tomorrow?"

Wolf Girl smiled at the idea and said.

"Yeah. That would be nice."

But Will had a bad feeling about tomorrow in the pit of her stomach, but she shook it off.

'_I just know something weird is going to happen.' _Will thought

(3-7-6-4-3-6-5-9)

Riah: I know if its crap and its short **and** I haven't updated. (Holds up shield for any incoming food)

Max: She's been having writers' block. (Shakes head)

Riah: Like Max said. Also it'll bea little sci-fiSo…

Ray: Read and Update!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Dreaming_

(-5-6-1-3-9-7-1)

Everyone was in bed and fast asleep. Except for, Ray wondered about the Will. There was something strange about her that drove him crazy, but went to sleep anyway with the thought lingering in his mind.

_Ray was standing in the middle of complete darkness. Then suddenly a chilly wind accompanied with snow went by him, causing Ray to hug both his arms. The scene changed from black to a snow-covered valley. Soon snow was falling on the vast land. The chilly wind was still there whipping his exposed skin sending horrible amounts of chills._

Ray laid there shivering as the dream felt so real. Wolf Girl was going though the same fate as Ray.

_Ray, finally deciding to walk though the snow. With each step the snow seemed to fall harder and harder to where he couldn't hardly see a thing. But he kept on walking though it with snow all in his hair and on his shoulders. Ray soon heard something like roar._

(3-5-1-7-9-2)

_Walking though the thick snow as it fell harder. The snow covered her head and shoulders. All she could see was the ever-falling snow as she walked. The wind was whipping against her body every now and then. Then Will heard something. More like a howl. The snow slowed down as she saw something gray somewhat running towards her._

Wolf Girl made faces while moving around uncomfortable. Gripping the blankets in a scared manner.

(4-6-1-3-0-7)

_Ray stopped at the roar and tried to see what it was. Finally see a striped figure appeared walking towards him. He strained his eyes even more to see it more clearly. Then the strange figure came into view. It was a beautiful white tiger walking to him. It sat itself comfortably on the snow-covered ground looking at Ray very seriously_

"_Hello, young grasshopper," The tiger said in a husky voice; not moving his lips as it waved its tail._

Ray was sweating as something was growing on top of his head. Grunting as if in pain for his normal ears started melting closer to his head.

(4-6-1-3-9-5)

_Will closed her eyes in fright, and then opened one eye to see if the thing was gone. She then opened her other eye looking around to see a handsome gray wolf sitting in front of her. Will jumped out of pure fright as the female wolf spoke without moving its lips._

"_Don't be afraid young one. I'm not here to hurt you."_

Wolf Girl bared her teeth in great pain as something was growing behind. Her fangs and nails grew back, but this time they would stay permanently.

(4-6-1-7-4-2)

_"Who or what are you?" asked Ray._

"_I'm a guardian. And I need your help," the tiger answered._

_Ray eyed the animal worriedly and asked another question._

"_What kind of help?"_

"_We need your to help save the world again from evil," The tiger guardian said._

(4-0-7-1-3-8)

"_Then why are you here in my dream?"_

_"See I'm a guardian and here to ask of your assistance to save the world from a great evil and-," the gray wolf tried to finish, but the blonde girl interrupted._

"_What! I can't. I finally have a life with my brother I lost."_

"_If you don't stop this evil. There won't a life to live by," answered the guardian._

_Will looked at the now interesting snow-covered ground. Thinking over what the dog said and spoke._

"_What kind of evil?"_

_The wolf guardian then started explaining the evil he was talking about._

(4-6-2-1-8)

"_But I already saved the world from evil three times," Ray said._

"_Grasshopper this is much worse then the other times. Let me tell you the history of this evil," The black and white tiger replied," Hundreds of thousands of years ago there was five tribes guarded by five guardians, such as myself. The dragon, phoenix, turtle, and wolf are the other guardians. Everyone was at peace until a mad man found a way to create evil replicas of us, the guardians…" _

Then something was now growing from behind. Ray was now in cold sweat breathing heavily.

(7-5-3-8-0-2)

_"The evil bit-beasts names were Black Dranzer, Shadow Driger, Dark Draciel, Black Dragoon, and Shadow Wolf. (1) They were the most evil bit-beasts ever known. They killed countless people and homes. When the foul creatures came to our tribal lands. The dragon guardian tried to destroy them, but only got killed and tribe destroyed," The Wolf guardian explained," The same went for the Phoenix guardian and her tribe. The Tiger guardian and me tried to tell the Turtle guardian that we should work together, but didn't listen to us and went to try the same as the others. Sadly, failed and it was up to us to defeat it…"_

_Will gulped at the thought of how powerful the evil bit-beasts were together._

"_How is this relating to me?"_

(6-7-1-4-0)

_After the guardian told almost everything when Ray asked a question._

"_How is this relating to me?" _

_The tiger guardian looked at the white ground and sighed._

"_Because…the blonde girl you talked to earlier is going to help you, cause…"_

_Ray looked at him like he was crazy and yelled._

"_What! I hardly know the girl!"_

"_I know, but you need to get to know her, help her, you need her to save the world, because…" The guardian stated._

(4-6-1-7-9)

"_What! I don't want to work with him!" Will yelled at the wolf._

_The guardian took a breath and explained why to her._

"_I understand, but you need him to home your nature skills and so forth, because…"_

_The wolf guardian then looked at the ground and took a breath. Will waited for him to finish._

"_Because what?" She asked._

(4-6-9-6-1)

_Both guardians lifted their heads and went into jumping position._

"_Because… historyshall repeat itself," they whispered._

_They then jumped at the person they were talking to. Ray and Will gasped as the guardian went right though them with a cloud of snow surrounding them. Hitting the ground with force._

Ray and Will woke at the same with a hand on their chest. They both got up for breakfast when they heard Tyson forgetting about the strange dream.

(4-7-1-3-0)

**_At the breakfast table…_**

It was now seven thirty am now and everyone wondered about Will and Ray. Out of pure hunger Tyson screamed.

"RAY WAKE UP!"

Everyone at the table winced at Tyson's yelling

"Tyson stop yelling. You have guests remember?" Kai stated looking at the girls on the other side of the table.

Akari turned her head away from the boys still not really trusting them. Ru-chan snickered at Tyson's antics. Ria only smirked with her eyes closed.

"Its alright we heard worse," Ria said.

Then they heard two sets of footsteps coming towards the dining room. Ray was walking along side Will looking at her every once in a while. When they got there and their friends saw them. Tyson and Ria fainted right then and there. The others had their mouths open looking at them.

"What are you guys so shocked about?" Will asked wondering why Tyson and Ria fainted.

Ray looked behind him and saw what he didn't want to see…

(4-6-2-7-2)

Riah:(1) Couldn't say Wolborg.I'm finally finished. I combined 2 chapters to say sorry for the short chapters. So I hope you enjoyed. Ouch…

Max: Her fingers are sore.

Kai: Review and…

Will: Update! (smiles)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. It is my story plot and my character. Other made-ups are not mine.

(4-7-1-3-9-5)

He stared at a long fluffy white striped fur wrapped around a short gray white tipped tail slowly wrapping itself around it. The bushy tail was also attached to Will's behind.

"You guys are starting to really scare me," Wolf Girl worriedly stated looking at everyone.

Ray followed the long white striped tail all the way to his own behind. Soon his tail was fully wrapped around Wolf Girl's tail gently squeezing it. Unnoticed by the blonde girl, but noticed by everyone else.

They were eight inches apart from each other. Both teams stared at what was happening behind the Japanese and Chinese. Ray turned back around to the gouging faces. Wolf Girl noticed that Ray finally turned his head around.

"Ray what are they staring at back there?" Will laughed.

Then she felt something squeeze a little tighter and it hurt. She turned her head around as Ria and Tyson woke up. When she did her blue eyes grew wide. The white tiger tail gripped tighter to the gray fur.

Will gazed over to Ray surprised to find round white black stripped ears sticking out of his head. Tyson and Ria were fully alert and awake. The Chinese noticed that Will looked behind her and soon began staring at his head.

"What happened?" The conscious people asked.

"He wasn't lying," Wolf Girl whispered.

"W-Who wasn't lying?" Ru-chan asked timidly.

She hung her head low enough for nobody to see her eyes. Unknowably Wolf Girl's eyes started changing into a bloody red. Trying hard not to let the waiting tears fall, but angry was the most visible emotion at the moment.

_"It was all true. History repeating, me changing, everything…Why? Why!" _Will screamed in her mind as her hands turned into fists clutching them so hard her knuckles started turning white. 

Then to everyone's amazement electricity started building up in her hands and began spreading up to her arms. Akari was slowly getting from her chair to try and calm her down to talk. The tiger tail quickly let go, so Ray could took a few steps away from her. Just standing there staring at Will thinking about what to do.

_"So the tiger in my dream wasn't lying either. So I guess all this stuff is piling up on Will. Finally getting out of the horrid orphanage, at last found her brother to live life mostly normal, and now this. We can sort this out, but we need a way to calm her down,"_ Thought the raven haired teen

"_Why me! Why couldn't it be some else? Haven't I suffered enough!" _Wolf Girl thought angrily.

Tyson and Ria stared at the sight with such fear. Max jumped right out of his seat and practically sprinted for his sister; running pass Akari who was unsure about talking to herand the others then upon hugging Will.

Max ignored the electricity flowing though his body as the tiny lighting bolts disappeared. Wolf Girl's eyes returned to normal feeling a little dizzy and breathing was short and raspy.

"Your back sis," whispered the unruly haired blonde.

"Thank you…Max," She replied quietly.

Her breathing was back to normal and apologized for the out burst as Tyson said.

"That was no outburst. More like an explosion."

Everyone, but Kai laughed a little bit. Ray was looking at his hands as green thunderbolts sparked between his fingers. Knowing that he has power like Wolf Girl. Akari wasaskingmaking sure shewas alright. Wolf Girl nodded as Ray came over and began talking to her.

"So you had the same dream?"

"Yea," replied Will," But was with wolf and let me guess a white tiger?"

"You guessed right. Well it seems we better get to training then. We only have one year," said Ray.

"See there's one little problem…" Wolf Girl replied.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm not training outdoors with a gigantic hole in my pants. Can I at least get some new clothes? I really hate these." She answered.

Will showed Ray the hole and she was right it was huge. Too big to sew up.Ray sighed and nodded. Will smiled as she asked her brother, Max to come with her shopping. Everybody after awhile gotten use to the ears and tails thing, but still needed an explnation.

_"Were going to have to explain this to them later,"_ thought Ray leaving to put on some new clothes.

"Let's go shopping!" yelled Will jumping in the air as her friends laughed.

(6-7-4-2-9-1-0)

Riah: 'ello! Sorry for the wait school started and I came across a little problem…

Kai: (Boring tone) She lost Ria, Akari, and Ru-chan's profiles when _her_ computer crashed and lost all the review e-mails.

Riah: The way you make it sound. Makes the situation even worse.(Rolls eyes) Anyway so if you please can you redo some of it? Here's what I need.

Bit-beast:

Bit-beast Appearance:

Bit-beast Attacks:

Family History:

Tyson: Well, review and…

Max: Update!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but my character and plot.

(3-7-1-9-5)

Max and Will left to the mall for some new clothes. Before leaving Wolf Girl put on a long brown trench coat and hat on. Out they went as the others become uneasy again around each other again.

"So…um…you want to have a beybattle?" Ria broke the tension around both teams.

The Bladebreakers looked at each other and replied with a nod. Ria gazed over to Akari with a silent question. She sighed and nodded to Ria. They left to the backyard in which they found the refuges to a blue beydish.

"I'll battle you Ria," answered Tyson taking out his white beyblade.

Ria took out her beyblade from her back pocket and attached it to her launcher with the ripcord as did Tyson. Getting ready to launch yelling.

"Let It Rip!" releasing their blades.

The siblings made it to the mall. Some people stared at Will cause of the trench coat and stuff. They ignored it and went on. Somehow Wolf Girl's tail got from under the coat as they passed a toy store. A boy no more then five years old ran towards it and pulled it hard.

"Ouch!" she screamed.

Max noticed the kid and pried him from his sister's tail. He asked if she was OK Will nodded with a twisted face of pain. They continued on to the store that Max said was called Mervyns. In the backyard of the Granger resident a beybattle was going on.

"Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson yelled as his blade tried to attack.

"Cresent Dodge It!" It dodged just in time to come back from behind and attack full force.

Both blades collided creating sparks. Sending each other back and circling around. Tyson was the first to attack. Then Ria shouted.

"Cresent! Moonlight!"

A flash of bright white shined in Tyson's face. Dragoon suddenly stopped before hitting the greenish blue blade. The white blade wobbled a little cause Tyson lost some concentration of the light.

"Go! Attack!" she commanded.

The blade immedely attacked sending the other blade out the dish on the ground. Tyson rubbed out all the bright light and saw that his blade by his feet. Instead of a defeated look Ria always get back at the orphanage. She saw a smile and a little chuckle escaping from his mouth.

"That was a great battle. You got me with the light," chuckled Tyson." Who's up next?" Looking at his teammates with a mega watt smile. Ria walked back to her team as Akari and Kai walked up to the dish with readied launchers. The siblings were in the Mervyns department store.

"How about this look?" Max asked showing her a pink top with a pink mini skirt and ascot. Will made a gagging face and created an 'x' with her fingers saying.

"I wouldn't wear that much pink in a lifetime."

Max laughed and kept on searching though the racks of clothes and so did Wolf Girl.

"This is interesting," said Will.

Max turned around and saw a black t-shirt with the words 'Evil Twin Included' in white bold letters. With Artic army pants, black boots and white bandana.

"Wow. Cool kind of a Goth look," Max replied," Let's buy it."

"Alright. Just one more outfit and we're done. Don't forget we have to cut a hole in these for my tail." Wolf Girl answered back.

They went on as the battle with Kai and Akari amazingly ended in a draw. Both of them acted cool and left the stadium. Which it weirded everyone else out. Ray was inside fixing some food for them and their new friends. He didn't want to beybattle so decided to cook. But was also thinking about what the guardian bit beast stated in his dreams.

"Why does it have to be Will? Couldn't have been Tala? Arg. I forgot he a little to icy to be electric." Thought Ray as he kept on making sandwiches.

Will was in the dressing room and after finally finding one last outfit. She came holding her tail gray jean capris with a blue scarf belt, a blue, white and black striped shirt, gray cowgirl hat, three light blue bracelets on her left wrist, and blue and white K-Swiss shoes. Max covered his mouth as he was shocked.

"Sweet outfit sis," Said Max as he gave her the trench coat and hat back. Fifteen minutes passed and they paid for everything. Wolf Girl had on her second out when they walked back to the dojo.

"Hey guys! Lunch Time!" screamed Ray.

Tyson was the first person inside the house. Everyone, but Ria sweat-dropped as she ran inside after him with a smile. Soon the teams were inside eating lunch when Will and Max walked in with her tail swaying happily and ears poking out, cause they cut holes in them while they were in the store. She set her bag on the floor with Max announcing.

"Hey! We're home!"

They walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked with amazement. Even Ray was amazed and began to drool. Then noticed that he drooled on the sandwiches he just made. Shaking his head he though them away and sat with the rest of them.

"You guys like it?" Wolf Girl replied to their amazement.

They nodded as she sat down ate with them. Soon after Wolf Girl asked.

"You want to beybattle Ray?"

Ray's head shoot up and so did his tail as he swallowed his food and replied.

" Sure. Why not."

They both went up and left to the beystadium in the backyard. The others joined them with Will and Ray's launchers ready to go they screamed.

"Let…It…Rip!"

With both blades colliding with such force. It made them fight harder.

"Electrical Snowstorm!" She screamed…

(5-9-1-0-4-7)

Riah: Ashley-the-b-daplayer: Yeah. Ray has a tiger tail and ears. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kai: Why?

Riah: What?

Kai: Why a tie with that newbie?

Riah: She isn't any newbie baka. Don't forget about Boris and his evil plan.

Kai: Oh.

Max: Review…

Tyson: And…

Ray: Update!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Don't own anything. Due to the fact I'm broke.

(3-5-1-7-0)

Will's grayish-black beyblade rapidly sped around the dish as the sky darkened to a murky gray and her blade started making sparks of its own. A smirk came upon Wolf Girl's face and the wind blew hard. The others stood shocked.

"Come on what are you waiting for? Bring. It. On," This was the first time someone would just play the game with her and not be scared to try.

Ray's shocked expression changed to a smirk also with her blade attacking full force as snow was swirling around it. Electricity surged though out the blade into the storm. Ray shouted gripping his launcher tighter.

"Driger! Gatling Claw Attack!"

Green bits of light jolted from the blade as the gray blade charged into the storm. At first he was knocked back, but came back attacking with multiple blades. Will tried to follow the real one, but instead she got confused a little.

Then when Driger attacked again the storm sucked him into the vortex. Lighting strikes the blade with snow slipping into the creaks making the attack do more damage to Driger.

" Driger come on out!" Ray yelled at his beyblade.

The bit-chip glowed a bright green as large white tiger with green stripes and gold armor on its tail, paws, and face. The creature roared as Wolf Girl's attack stopped with the gray blade crashing down towards the grayish blade.

"Kyoski! Dodge it!"

Her blade moved quickly just in time before Driger crash landed on Kyoski. Will was even more determined to win and called out her bit-beast. Her bit-chip also glowed a sunset kind of color.

Wolf Girl's bit-beast a gray wolf with bright golden eyes, electricity on the tip of the tail, paws and belly covered in white armor with lighting bolts on the backs of the paws, and a weird collar that had a heart attached it stood in front of her howling and ready to get some action.

Both bit-beasts stared at each other growling as they circled each other. Then both attacked at the same time blades crashing full force; both bit-beasts collided into a gigantic ball of green and yellow light. The sky was still a murky gray and the winds haven't die down.

Leafs, grass, and bits of dirt went with the wind as the Bladebreakers worried about the beybladers at the dish; while the other team just stood there with serious faces on looking at the battle taking place. Will clenched her eyes shut; gripping her launcher as if something was possessing her. The bright light went deep into the murky sky.

The same happened to Ray with the sky began spewing green and yellow light. All of a sudden the lights turned into thunder and lighting bolts. A huge yellow lighting bolt hit Ray's entire body screaming in pain.

When the lighting stopped his hair wrap was gone with the wind and so did Will's gray hat as his launcher fell to the ground. Smoke rose from his limp kind of body as he moved back into his original position.

His eyes were closed then they reopened to reveal they burned a bright green glow like his bit-beast glowed and so did his entire body. Wolf Girl's grip on her launcher loosened too to where it fell to the ground with a large green thunderbolt struck her with such power. Screaming in immerse pain.

Her head fell back as smoke risen and so did her head. Eyes opened to bright yellow glow with her body glowing too. They all stared in shocked even Will's friends stared at what was happening. Then the sky began to moan and howl. Something glowed out of the clouds strange glowing circles floated down till it got to the middle of the murky sky.

One was yellow with a Japanese symbol of lighting and began to shine brighter blinding the other bladers, except for Ray and Will as they were put under a trance. One of the Bladebreakers saw something glow inside Kai's pocket.

"Kai! Your beyblade's glowing!" yelled Max though the wind.

Kai slightly turned his head to his pocket that glowed a fiery red. He slowly pulled out his blade and his bit-chip sparkled more as the beyblade tried to float out of Kai's hands. Kai didn't know what was going on, but if Ray was involved in this he trusted them both. So let he let his blade go and his bit-beast risen from the blue blade without being called.

Max's blade then started glowing in his pocket. He pulled Draciel out as soon as he pulled it out it floated away without any resistance from Max. Then the other circle that was in the middle of the sky began shined very brightly.

It had the Chinese symbol of thunder. Draciel soon came out and joined Dranzer. They nodded to each other in a silent agreement. The firebird flew under the symbol of lighting and the purple turtle went under the symbol of thunder with their blades.

Everyone watch amazed as the scared bit-beasts gathered around the symbols. Then finally Dragoon sparkled and ripped though the pouch on Tyson's right shoulder.

Tyson was a little surprised, but he didn't stop Dragoon at all. Dragoon raised from the white beyblade to join the others under and in between the symbols. Thunder and lighting clashed as Dranzer created her Japanese symbol for fire.

The flames from the phoenix's body began to outline the symbol and placed it above her. For Draciel he created the Chinese symbol for water squirting water from it mouth on to an outline and put it above himself. As for Dragoon the wind outlined his symbol for wind, but it was half Japanese and half Chinese. He quickly split the sign down and placed each side under the others.

Then the wind wrapped around the in a trance teens and lifted them up from the ground by Dragoon. Will was floating in front of Dranzer as Ray was with Draciel. The bit-beasts stated to them.

" Recite 'The Code'"

The winds flatten out to where they can knell to the mighty bit-beasts with their heads hanging low and chanted together.

"I'm here to serve the great guardian beasts. Given my life to the greater good

To protect both worlds human and beasts. Ridding the world of the lasting evil

For here I stand here shall not lie. To protect thy innocent."

Then they stopped and looked up to the bit-beast with glowing eyes continuing.

"As the guardian of the sea…" Ray stated

"As the guardian of the flame…" Will ratified

"We stand by what right, honorable and true," Saying together with willpower.

The guardian beasts smiled as they looked down at them and thought.

"They have chosen well to protect the world from evil."

Then Dranzer flapped her fiery wings and was now flying towards Wolf Girl with such power and speed, but Will stood up with a serious face waiting the phoenix to come. Her arms stretched out like an eagle's. Ray was expecting the same. Draciel slid down as what it looked like stars. Ray's face was just as serious as Will's without actually knowing it.

The Bladebreakers and Wolf Girl's friends stared in awe at what was going on, but were also shocked at what they said to the bit-beasts. Dranzer went right though Will with flames encircling her as her eyes finally went back to normal with shocked eyes. Draciel rushed right though Ray as water engulfed him and his normal eyes came back, but were horrified…

(3-6-1-0-8)

Riah: Here's chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it wasn't intese as the last one. I was cause I was rushing. So sorry.

Max: Shadow InuGirl the pairing you wanted was me, but someone else got me, but you second choice was Tyson. So you got him.

Tyson: Review and Update!


End file.
